The Wolf of Winterfell (El Lobo de Invernalia)
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: ¿Y quién sois vos?, preguntó el valiente Lord ¿Qué tan bajo inclinarme debo? Solo un una fiera de diferente pelaje Y esa es toda la verdad que conozco... La historia que se esconde tras la canción no es como el joven León de Lannister siempre creyó... Su vida dará un vuelco completo cuando escuche los aullidos del lobo preso en la Boca del León. [AU, Slash]
1. Prólogo

El fic está inspirado en la canción The Rains of Castamere (Las lluvias de Castamere) compuesta por George R. R. Martin y perteneciente a la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Cambié los hechos, por lo que ahora los Reyne no serán la casa extinta.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes citados en este fanfic son creaciones del increíble George R. R. Martin. Yo sólo, a pesar de que a Martín poco le guste, los he tomado prestados por un rato para saciar mis pervertidos pensamientos fangirl y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

**Parejas:** Jaime Lannister/Eddard Stark, Tywin Lannister/Eddard Stark.

* * *

**Prólogo**

¿Y quién sois vos?, preguntó el valiente lord

¿Qué tan bajo inclinarme debo?

Sólo una fiera de diferente pelaje

Y esa es toda la verdad que conozco

Con pelaje dorado, o pelaje marrón

El lobo garras también tiene

Y tan largas y afiladas las mías son, mi lord

Tan largas y afiladas como las vuestras

Y así habló, y eso fue lo que dijo

Ese señor de Invernalia

Y ahora aullidos resuenan por sus salones

Y nadie parece escucharlos

Si, ahora aullidos resuenan en aquella dorada habitación,

Y ni una sola alma pretende oírlos…

El bardo finalizó la canción. Una extraña atmósfera se impuso cuando sus palabras terminaron de resonar por el salón. El silencio que reino después, fue casi asfixiante.

A Tywin Lannister, sin embargo, la canción no pareció remover ni una sola fibra de su estoica y fría expresión. Continuó trinchando con sus delgados dedos, el trozo de cordero sobre su plato, sin reparar en las miradas que, por un momento, mientras la lira del bardo expelía las últimas notas, furtivamente cayeron sobre él.

Jaime, recién llegado de Refugio Quebrado, con tan solo quince días del nombre, notó desde luego el incómodo momento. Por ello, minutos después de que el bardo solicitara la aprobación de su señor para abandonar el salón, imitó su proceder. Dirigiéndose con seguridad a su padre, excusándose con la multitud presente, siguió los pasos del sirviente.

Lo encontró en el patio trasero del enorme palacio de Roca Casterly con un pellejo de vino en los labios. Las lágrimas en su rostro brillaban como destellos debido a los rayos de luz lunar. Con paso firme, se dirigió hasta la silueta del único hombre que para entonces se hallaba inmerso en la oscuridad de la noche, y procedió a sentarse a su lado. El bardo, al notar su presencia, le ofreció el pellejo de vino en su mano y Jaime, sin vacilar, lo tomó entre las suyas. Lo llevó hasta sus labios, dio un gran trago para humedecer su garganta y volvió a ofrecerlo al bardo; quien una vez más lo dirigió a su boca hasta beber las últimas gotas de su contenido.

Por unos minutos el joven de cabellos rubios se encontró sin palabras. Sabía para que se había dirigido hasta allí, pero no parecía encontrar la manera de abordar el tema. El bardo, al notar su incomodidad, fue quien habló.

—¿A qué debo vuestra grata compañía, ser?

Escuchando la pregunta del sirviente, esta vez Jaime halló fácilmente las palabras.

—La canción que hace un momento interpretasteis… Dime, ¿acaso existe una historia tras ella?

—Por supuesto que la hay, mi joven señor —respondió el bardo—. Detrás de todas las bellas canciones, siempre existe una historia; aunque me temo esta vez, es una bastante triste.

—Habladme de ella —exigió Jaime a pesar de que la última palabra del bardo le había hecho dudar un poco de su requerimiento.

—Me temo que no es a mí, ser, a quien corresponder hablaros de esto.

Sin rendirse fácilmente ante la negativa del bardo, el joven león exigió—. Te ordeno que me lo digáis —replicó alzando la voz—. O tal vez cambie de opinión y como obsequio por mi día del nombre, en lugar de una espada nueva, exija a mi señor padre un nuevo bufón de compañía. Creo que a Cersei le agradará la idea.

El bardo solo sonrió ante su amenaza. —Como deseéis, mi señor. Sin embargo, debo aseguraos que lo que salga de mis labios puede llegar a no ser grato para vuestros oídos.

—Hablad ya bardo.

Sin perder tiempo, el sirviente habló…

* * *

»Hace casi diez años, antes de que vuestro señor padre fuese proclamado como Mano del Rey del Rey Aerys II, existió una poderosa familia en el Norte, una que nunca inclinaba la cabeza ante aquellos a quienes no consideraba dignos de su lealtad. A Tytos Lannister, vuestro señor abuelo, el que los Stark de Invernalia no quisieran rendirle fidelidad como las demás grandes casas de Poniente parecía no importarle. Sin embargo, para su hijo Tywin Lannister, la situación simplemente parecía imperdonable, _peligrosa_.

Así que, sin el consentimiento de su padre y sin informarle sus planes, marchó hasta Invernalia por caminos poco transitados, desconocidos, con cientos de tropas siguiendo sus órdenes. La marcha fue rápida y pronto lord Tywin y sus hombres se encontraron ante las enormes puertas de la capital del Norte. No hubo espera. No dio tiempo siquiera para que los Stark advirtieran lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera los respectivos diálogos realizados como era costumbre antes de las batallas o los asedios tuvieron lugar. Sin importarle nada al León de Lannister, apenas pisó suelo norteño se preparó para la batalla y atacó con todo la imponente fortaleza. Sus hombres asesinaron cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños que en ningún momento vieron venir aquel ataque. Irrumpieron en la fortaleza mientras en el castillo se celebraba el séptimo día del nombre del menor de los hijos varones de lord Stark, y mientras se dirigían al torreón principal, cegaron la vida de vasallos, caballeros y sirvientes por igual. No vacilaron en asesinar a la joven señora y a la pequeña que, hacía solo unos cuantos años, había dado a luz y con la que en ese momento se encontraba en su recamara; o a sus damas de compañía, quienes como castigo por defender a su señora fueron violadas y asesinadas por igual. Cuando finalmente arribaron al torreón, sus capas rojas se enfrentaron a fiero combate con lord Rickard y la desprevenida guardia de Invernalia. Incluso con sus dos hijos, Brandon y Eddard, que a pesar de ser chicos tomaron armas y trataron de defender su hogar, combatiendo con coraje y valentía.

Los Lannister sin embargo les triplicaban en número, y la batalla, aunque fiera y sangrienta, pronto cesó en los demás rincones de la fortaleza. Tywin Lannister al observar que sus hombres ya tenían controlada la situación en las afueras del castillo, irrumpió a lomos de su blanco semental en el salón principal del Torreón, y la escena que presenció pareció no inquietarle demasiado; ya que minutos después, bajándose de su palafrén, se instaló en el trono de Invernalia, limitándose a observar la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Su única reacción fue un ligero gesto dirigido a sus caballeros, en donde les ordenaba continuar atacando al señor del Norte y a sus hijos, sin llegar a matarles.

Los dos pequeños fueron los primeros en ser derrotados. Sólo pudieron contener el ataque de los soldados Lannister por unos cuantos minutos. Después de desarmarlos y herirlos, aunque no de gravedad, Brandon, el mayor, fue llevado a rastras por el salón. Ataron sus manos a su espalda, y su cuello de una de las enormes columnas del salón. Al pequeño Eddard ni siquiera se molestaron en apresarlo, ya que con un solo golpe del mandoble de un capa roja fue suficiente para dejarle medio inconsciente en el suelo.

Aunque Rickard Stark era un guerrero excepcional, fue poco el tiempo que pudo contener los ataque del enorme caballero Lannister que le atacaba. Las heridas recibidas cada vez que emprendía el ataque contra su gigantesco adversario, le hicieron más y más difícil defenderse y frenar los violentos espadazos. Incluso aunque su espíritu continuaba ardiendo de venganza, su exhausto cuerpo poco a poco fue rindiéndose, apagándose. La Montaña que Cabalga, le desarmó de una sola estocada, haciendo volar por los aires a Hielo, su mandoble.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y esperó por el golpe definitivo, pero este nunca llegó. En lugar de ello, Tywin, levantándose del trono con paso firme, se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde yacía de rodillas. Sus pisadas resonaron por el lugar en donde cientos de cadáveres se esparcían por el suelo, y deteniéndose delante de él habló:

—Por vuestra expresión, puedo ver que no comprendéis lo que aquí, este día, ha ocurrido —dijo, observando con frialdad al hombre de rodillas frente a él.

Rickard levantó la mirada y le observó a los ojos, al contrario de la gélida expresión del Lannister, la suya irradiaba incandescencia, _odio_. —Es cierto, no comprendo porque ha cometido esta… _infamia _—dijo jadeando, observando a su pequeño hijo inconsciente y al otro que se retorcía mientras trataba de liberarse de la cuerda que le comprimía el cuello.

—Pues debisteis saberlo… debisteis verlo venir —dijo Tywin dando un paso más cerca, inclinándose un poco para tomar con su mano la barbilla de lord Stark—. Aquel que no jura lealtad a los Lannister será considerado entonces su enemigo. Vos sois ahora un enemigo, un _rebelde_, y los rebeldes peligrosos deben ser detenidos sin dar espera.

—¿Asesináis hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes sólo porque me negué a arrodillarme ante vuestra familia, a la que nunca he considero digna de ofrecerle mi lealtad? —preguntó Rickad con desprecio, y sin esperar respuesta él mismo contestó a su interpelación—. Entonces creo que hice lo correcto. Vos y vuestra familia no sois dignos de lo que poseéis. Vos, no merecéis los títulos que tenéis.

—¿Así que mi familia es indigna de tener vuestra lealtad? —preguntó Tywin, mirándolo a los ojos. Rickard esta vez no respondió, bajó la cabeza y se limitó a aguardar en silencio.

Tywin, dirigiéndose a sus hombres, ordenó a Clegane aprisionar al igual que a su hijo mayor a Lord Rickard Stark. El gigantesco caballero, sin vacilar, se acercó hasta el hombre de rodillas y envolviendo una gruesa soga en su cuello, tirando de ella segundos después, le obligó a seguirlo hasta otra de las columnas de piedra del salón de la cual le ató. Cuando su cuello estuvo firmemente comprimido, enlazó sus manos a su espalda, dejando de esta forma al señor de Invernalia con pocas posibilidades de liberarse.

La situación estaba prácticamente bajo control, terminada; pero Tywin Lannister aún no había terminado con los Stark. Sin necesitar de sus caballeros y de su guardia para el golpe final que se disponía a acertar, ordenó a Gregor Clegane y a sus demás hombres abandonar el salón.

Cuando la sala quedo vacía, con paso firme se acercó hasta el pequeño en el suelo que empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento, y de un rápido movimiento tomó a Eddard del cabello y le obligó a levantar el rostro. El joven, ante el inesperado ataque, únicamente pareció conmocionado. —¿Así que este es el menor de tus hijos? Hoy celebrabais su séptimo día del nombre, ¿no es cierto? —dijo, volviéndose para observar por un momento a Rickard Stark, quien al ver como Tywin tocaba a su hijo, empezó a agitarse visiblemente, tratando de quitarse la cuerda opresora de su garganta.

—Sabéis algo lord Stark, he decidido que no os mataré. Seré benévolo esta vez y perdonaré la vida de aquellos que aún te quedan con vida. Sin embargo, soy un Lannister y un Lannister nunca olvida una ofensa. Has ofendido el nombre de mi familia con vuestra desidia y por ello tendré que daros una lección a vos, a vuestros hijos, y a todos vuestros vasallos. Una que nunca olvidéis y que os recuerde que _un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas _—sentenció, y sin dar espera a que sus palabras terminaran de sumergirse en el otro hombre, de un rápido movimiento conectó su rodilla contra el rostro del pequeño. La fuerza del impacto hizo a Eddard Stark caer de espaldas sobre el frío suelo. Sangre empezó a brotar de su partido labio y un grito de dolor, sin querer, escapó desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—¡Ned! —gritó Rickard, al observar como su hijo ahora medio consciente, gemía de dolor llevando sus manos hasta su rostro. Empezó a tirar hacia adelante, pretendiendo zafarse, pero la cuerda en su garganta estaba demasiado afianzada y la acción únicamente hizo que empezara a ahogarse, tosiendo, mientras su rostro lleno de ira e impotencia empezaba a tornarse de color purpura.

El joven en el suelo, escuchando los gritos de su padre, revolcándose de dolor, esperó por una nueva arremetida de parte del Lannister, pero esta nunca llegó. En lugar de un nuevo ataque sólo sintió como el suelo en el que yacía era despegado repentinamente de su espalda. Tomándolo de su ensangrentado y pequeño brazo, obligándolo a levantarse, Tywin lo arrastró hasta la enorme mesa de banquetes en el centro del salón y con fuerza lo arrojó sobre la plana superficie. La inesperada acción hizo a cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo gemir de dolor y el joven nuevamente se quejó.

Sin prestar atención a Rickard que enfurecido seguía tirando de la cuerda mientras gritaba enloquecido, ni a Brandon que al ver a su hermano llorando y a su padre ahogándose imitó su movimiento, el Lannister no perdió tiempo y pronto se situó delante del quejumbroso Stark, y observándolo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, empezó a extraer fragmentos de su propia armadura. El sonido de las piezas descartadas chocando contra el suelo hizo a Eddard olvidarse por un momento de su malestar, abriendo sus ojos cafés, observando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él sin terminar de comprenderla.

—Este será vuestro castigo, lord Rickard Stark. Desde este momento… —dijo, haciendo una pausa para que Rickard, con terror creciente, observara como deshacía sus pantalones—. Vuestro hijo me pertenece. Será mi _esclavo_ y vos te arrodillaras ante mí, te arrastrarás y suplicarás que termine con su tormento —sentenció, y de un rápido movimiento tiró de Eddard Stark, haciéndolo girar sobre su cuerpo, doblándolo contra la mesa, estrellando su rostro contra la fría superficie, desgarrando sus pantalones.

Con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir, Eddard trató de resistirse al inesperado asalto. Luchó, forcejeó, se defendió; pero sus intentos de nada sirvieron ya que Tywin lo tomó del cabello y aplastó su cabeza contra la mesa. El impacto hizo que todo empezara a girar y por un momento pensó que volvería a perder el conocimiento, lo cual de cierta forma, por un fugaz segundo, le reconfortó, lo _deseo_. Pero para su infinita desgracia no ocurrió. Aún seguía consciente, todavía podía escuchar todo: los gritos de su padre y de su hermano, sus rápidas y pesadas respiraciones, incluso el extraño sonido que emitía la mano de Lord Tywin moviéndose, mientras se frotaba contra algo.

Cuando su miembro estuvo completamente erecto, Tywin apartó con su pie las piernas del muchacho y de un solo golpe lo penetró. Eddard, ante el desgarrador ataque, se agitó bajo la mano que aún presionaba su cabeza, gritó de dolor, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Con la voz cortada, a todo pulmón, suplicaba por ayuda, llamaba a su padre; pero sus súplicas solo fueron contestadas con gritos y movimientos que, debido a su limitado margen de visión, no pudo identificar bien.

Rickard al ver como Tywin montaba a su hijo, loco de dolor y sin importarle nada más que salvarle, con toda su fuerza se abalanzó hacia adelante. Los gritos de su hijo, la imagen de Tywin comprimiendo su cabeza con su enfundada mano, gimiendo sobre él embestida tras embestida, era todo lo que ahora podía ver, lo único que ocupaba su mente. En su desespero, mientras trataba de ayudarle, de salvarlo, ni siquiera le importó que el aire empezara a escasearle o que su cuerpo empezara a tornarse cada vez más pesado. El sonido del asalto con el transcurso del tiempo fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos y en medio de su impotencia, Rickard Stark terminó quitándose la vida.

Cuando los gritos y los movimientos de parte de Rickard cesaron, Tywin, todavía en el interior del joven, giró su cabeza para observar el cuerpo del Stark que ahora se retorcía en el suelo con la cara totalmente descompuesta y morada. Brandon por su parte, parecía que había perdido el sentido poco antes. Aún seguía con vida, pero la cuerda sobre su cuello claramente le dificultaba respirar. Era obvio que pronto seguiría los pasos de su padre.

Sin importarle lo que había acabado de observar, el Lannister se volvió una vez más, extrajo su miembro aún erecto del interior de Eddard y lo obligó a girarse, tirándolo nuevamente sobre la mesa. Ahora, en lugar de su rostro y vientre, era su espalda la que se apoyaba en la fría superficie. Sus manos fueron las que separaron esta vez las piernas de Ned e instalándose entre ellas nuevamente lo penetró. Para ese entonces parecía como si Eddard ya se hubiera dado por vencido, derrotado por el dolor. No gritó, ni se resistió; simplemente giró su rostro hacia un costado, observando con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, el cuerpo de su padre tendido en el suelo en la distancia.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas más, Tywin finalmente alcanzó el clímax, depositando su semilla en el interior del menor de los Stark, gimiendo de placer mientras lo hacía. Minutos después con la misma rapidez y frialdad con la que le penetró, abandonó ensangrentado esfínter de joven, quien exhausto y totalmente destrozado, únicamente esperaba una muerte rápida; una que le librara de esta pesadilla y le permitiera reunirse con los suyos.

Dando un paso atrás, apartándose de la mesa, el Lannister tomó las piezas de su descartada armadura del suelo y volvió a vestirse con ellas. Dedicó solo unos cuantos minutos en centrarse en lucir presentable y cuando todo estuvo de nuevo en su lugar, de un sólo gritó llamó a la Montaña—: ¡Clegane!—dijo, y un segundo más tarde las enormes y fuertes pisadas de Gregor Clegane se dejaron escuchar, retumbando en el asfalto.

—Mi señor —dijo el hombre, sin sorprenderse siquiera al observar los dos cuerpos de los Stark atados en las columnas, desparramados en el suelo; o al chico medio desnudo sobre la mesa completamente ido, con sangre y semen brotando de entre sus piernas.

—Prended fuego a toda la ciudadela y a sus alrededores. _¡Que arda!_ No quiero que una sola roca quede en pie —ordenó mientras terminaba de arreglarse su complicada vestimenta.

—Sí, mi señor —contestó Clegane, levantándose del suelo.

—En cuanto al chico —dijo, a lo que Gregor nuevamente volvió a hincarse en el suelo, esperando a que su señor terminara de proferir sus órdenes—. Cubridle con cualquier cosa que encontréis. Quiero que le llevéis a Roca Casterly y que le encerréis en una de las mazmorras.

—Como ordene, mi señor —respondió Clegane. Después se dirigió hacia la enorme mesa donde yacía un ahora ojiabierto Eddard Stark, que todavía no podía terminar de dar crédito a las palabras que recién había escuchado. Cuando Clegane tironeó de su lastimado brazo, el nuevo dolor le obligó a salir de su estupefacción.

—Por favor… —rogó el muchacho con la voz cortada por el llanto—. ¡Matadme, acabad con este tormento, dejadme reunir con mi familia, os lo suplico!

Tywin ni siquiera se molestó en responder a su súplica. Observó con fría indiferencia como Clegane arrastraba al chico fuera del salón mientras este gritaba y se retorcía, dejando en el camino pequeñas gotas de sangre que chorreaban desde sus piernas y que caían al suelo. Su _deshonra_ la cual era roja, tan roja como el carmesí Lannister.

Tras dejar al joven Stark con uno de los capas rojas, Clegane regresó con una botella en su mano, en su interior, el fuego valyrio de verde color destellaba sinuosamente. Tomó a Hielo, olvidada en uno de los rincones del castillo, y se dirigió hasta donde Rickard. Estaba a punto de dejarla delante de él pero Tywin nuevamente habló.

—Dadme la espada —ordenó—. Será otro trofeo.

Mientras Gregor Clegane se encaminaba a llevar el arma hasta su señor, escuchó un gemido de dolor proviniendo del otro cuerpo atado en la columna contigua—. Este aún sigue con vida —le informó a Lord Tywin—. ¿Quiere que lo lleve también a Roca Casterly?

—No —respondió Tywin Lannister sin siquiera considerarlo—. Un solo Stark es más que suficiente —contestó, y antes de encaminarse para entregarle a Hielo, Clegane, situándose delante del cuerpo gimoteando, sin vacilación, hundió la espada en el joven pechó. Brandon Stark murió instantáneamente, el gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios fue casi inaudible y sin embargo resonó por el ensangrentado salón. Después limpió la sangre de la hoja de acero valyrio con su roja capa y la dispuso en las manos de su señor, quien con espada en mano, subiéndose en su blanco semental, emprendió la marcha hacia la enorme puerta del madera.

Gregor siguió sus pasos. Una vez estuvo en el umbral de la puerta arrojó al interior del salón la botella con fuego Valyrio, la cual se quebró en mil fragmentos en el suelo; segundos más tarde, todo a su alrededor estuvo en llamas. Llamas que danzaban como mortales bailarinas de color esmeralda, consumiendo a su paso todo lo que tocaban.

Clegane, al igual que los otros caballeros dispersos por los diferentes torreones de la ciudad, se reunieron con prontitud con Lord Tywin en el patio principal del palacio. Allí, a pesar de que durante la batalla cientos de sirvientes y vasallos habían muerto, quedaban unos pocos más que al igual que el joven Stark fueron llevados como sirvientes y prisioneros a Roca Casterly.

Abandonaron Invernalia por el Camino Real aquella madrugada, mientras a lo lejos el fuego continuaba extendiéndose hasta finalmente consumir lo que una vez sería la capital del Norte. Para entonces, las cenizas negras empezaban a teñir el gris cielo norteño.

Días después las huestes de lord Tywin arribaron a Roca Casterly, y como fue ordenado Eddard Stark fue encerrado en una de las mazmorras del palacio, aquella conocida como La Boca del León. Día y noche se le escuchaba llorar, gritar y suplicar porque finalmente le fuera concedida la muerte. Tywin Lannister, sin embargo, no ha sido tan misericordioso con él. Se dice además que, tras el fallecimiento de lady Joanna, cada noche, el señor de Roca Casterly, ordena a sus sirvientes llevar al joven lobo hasta sus aposentos, y desde entonces, es Eddard Stark quien calienta el frio lecho del León de Lannister.

* * *

El bardo finalizó su relato, después simplemente se limitó a esperar en silencio, aguardando por la reacción de su joven señor.

Jaime, como era de esperarse, estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar. Se negaba a creer que su padre fuera un asesino despiadado, que hubiera asesinado a una familia de la que ya antes había escuchado hablar y que se decía era una de las más honorables de los Siete Reinos por algo tan insignificante. Se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que tuviera cautivo a un hombre en contra de su voluntad desde que fuera un niño y que hiciera con él semejantes _cosas_. No, esto tenía que tratarse de una _mentira_, un escabroso invento de parte de alguien, tal vez incluso del bardo, para desprestigiar ante sus ojos, ante los Siete Reinos, a su señor padre.

—¡Mentira! —gritó con furia, poniéndose en pie, apretando con odio sus manos en dos puños, más que listo para darle una golpiza al bardo— ¡Todo lo que habéis dicho ha sido una sucia mentira! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a inventar tales cosas sobre mi señor padre?!

—No ha sido una mentira, ser. Os juro por mi vida, por mi honor, que todo lo que os he dicho ha sido cierto.

—¿Tu honor? ¿Tu vida? ¡Como si valieran algo! —replicó con despreció—. Además, ¿cómo podéis saber todo esto? ¿Acaso estuvisteis ahí ese día?

El bardo se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, pensando en su respuesta. Parecía como si tuviera miedo de responder, y sin poder contenerse, de pronto empezó a llorar—. Sí, mi señor— contestó casi en un susurro, la voz le temblaba—. Estuve ahí. Fui testigo de cómo Invernalia fue reducida a cenizas. De cómo lord Rickard y su hijo Brandon fueron asesinados en el castillo; de como el joven Eddard, "Ned" como solíamos llamarle todos en el Invernalia de cariño, fue deshonrado y mancillado por vuestro señor padre delante de su propio padre.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Yo- —Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello, tanto tiempo y a pesar de todo los recuerdos aún seguían intactos en su cabeza, desgarrándole la cordura—. Yo fui uno de los pocos prisioneros y sobrevivientes traídos desde Invernalia hasta Roca Casterly. Allí también era un bardo —dijo, y por un momento una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar tiempos mejores, momentos más felices—. Estaba a punto de ingresar por una de las puertas de servicio al salón principal para entretener a mis señores cuando inició el ataque. Me escondí en cuanto vi a los soldados Lannister atacar a los vasallos y caballeros de lord Stark. Fui un cobarde. Debí luchar como los demás sirvientes, morir defendiendo a mi señor, pero no pude hacerlo. En ese momento sólo pensé en sobrevivir —confesó mientras lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza quemaban sus ojos—. Vi como mi señor se quietaba la vida tratando de salvar a su hijo. Escuché los gritos de dolor del joven Eddard cuando vuestro señor padre lo violó. Fui testigo de cómo Gregor Clegane, con la propia Hielo, la espada de su padre, atravesaba el corazón del joven Brandon, y como minutos después, arrojaba al salón el fuego Valyrio; el cual ardió despiadadamente consumiendo todo lo que tocaba, dejando en negras cenizas, horas después, aquella imponente ciudadela.

»—Traté de escapar sin ser visto. De esconderme en las criptas en donde descansaban los restos de los antiguos reyes y señores de Invernalia, rogué a los antiguos dioses no ser encontrado; pero mis súplicas no fueron escuchadas. Uno de los soldados Lannister me descubrió y me llevó al patio principal junto con los otros prisioneros —confesó el hombre y llevó una mano hasta su rostro para secar las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas.

—Cuando llegué a Roca Casterly, vuestro padre, al enterarse de que era un bardo, me ordenó componer una canción sobre lo sucedido, una canción que demostrara su poder, _su grandeza_. «Lo habéis vivido en carne propia, así que no necesitáis detalles y ya tenéis suficiente inspiración» fue todo que dijo, y así lo hice. Creo que le gustó, ya que cuando uno de sus vasallos se pone revoltoso me envía personalmente a tocarla, y es lo único que se necesita para que reconsideren su posición y juren lealtad una vez más vuestro señor padre —finalizó el bardo, mirando fijamente a Jaime a los ojos, esperando por una respuesta, una reacción, _algo_.

La reacción del joven, sin embargo, nunca llegó. Continuaba de pie, con los puños apretados. Por un rápido segundo la duda se dejó ver en sus ojos, pero después el orgullo Lannister se impuso y su rostro se tornó duro y austero, tan severo como el de su padre. _Se negaba a creerlo_. El bardo podía verlo en su expresión, por lo que se atrevió, aunque pudiera costarle la vida, a decir algo más:

—Si aún no creéis en lo que os he dicho, mi señor, podéis ir vos mismo y comprobadlo. Dirigíos hasta la Boca del León, ve hasta la última mazmorra y de seguro detrás de las pesadas puertas de acero escuchareis al lobo aullar.

Esta vez tampoco hubo respuesta. El joven león simplemente dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino de regreso al salón. Sin embargo, cuando el bardo ya había aceptado su derrota, se detuvo en medio del trayecto y se volvió, mirando en dirección al hombre en el patio—. Bardo —dijo, a lo que el hombre levantó la vista y le miró—. Si lo que has dicho ha sido una vil mentira, me aseguraré de que te corten la cabeza y la claven en una de las picas del castillo —le amenazó y girando sobre sus talones, continuó su camino.

Al sirviente, sin embargo, aquella amenaza no le asustó. Al contrario, le _reconfortó_. Sabía que esta vez había hecho bien.

Mientras observaba al rubio marcharse, una sonrisa comenzó a cobrar vida en sus labios.

tbc.


	2. Jaime I

**Notas/Aclaraciones: **Lo sé, lo sé, me he tardado una infinidad de tiempo en actualizar esto, pero los últimos meses han sido demasiado difíciles para mí, he estado un tanto ocupada y además mi muso estuvo extraviado. Espero que comprendan.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes citados en este fanfic son creaciones del increíble George R. R. Martin. Yo sólo, a pesar de que a Martín poco le guste, los he tomado prestados por un rato para saciar mis pervertidos pensamientos fangirl y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo

* * *

**Jaime**

A pesar de todo el vino especiado con el que intentó embriagar sus sentidos, a Jaime Lannister aquella noche le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Al cerrar los ojos, las imágenes de lo sucedido hacía más de diez años, aunque no hubiese estado allí y ni siquiera conociera a los Stark, se sucedían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Podía escuchar los gritos, ver el fuego ardiendo, cauterizando los cuerpos de los desconocidos norteños muertos en la fortaleza, el olor a carne quemada y a muerte que inundaba el aire… Incluso podía imaginarlo a él, a Eddard Stark, siendo vejado por su padre una y otra vez mientras lloraba y suplicaba que se detuviera.

De un rápido movimiento se sentó en la cama y por unos cuantos minutos se dedicó a observar la oscuridad. Sabía que no podría dormir tranquilamente aquella noche, así que sin perder tiempo buscó a tientas sus botas y calzó sus pies nuevamente con el frio cuero. Sólo había una persona que podía ayudarle a recuperar la paz que tanto necesitaba, a despejar la confusión en su cabeza.

Caminó hasta la puerta, y en silencio, se aventuró por los pasillos del enorme castillo Lannnister que a aquella hora de la noche únicamente eran anidados por las sombras. Cuando llegó hasta su destino, sin llamar a la puerta, giró el picaporte y se precipitó hasta el interior, temiendo que alguien pudiese descubrirle.

Sus ojos instantáneamente se fijaron en el pequeño cuerpo cubierto con finas pieles sobre la cómoda cama de plumas. Sus suaves respiraciones resonaban débilmente en la habitación, informándole que aún dormía. Con pasos sigilosos, Jaime se dirigió hasta la cama, se sentó con infinito cuidado en el borde de ella, procurando no despertarle, y se dedicó a observarle por un momento. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al comprender cuanto le había extrañado y cuanto en realidad le quería. Pero al recordar nuevamente la razón por la que había ido hasta allí en primer lugar la sonrisa inmediatamente desapareció de sus labios.

Se acercó un poco más hasta el cuerpo entre las pieles y apaciblemente trató de despertarle. —Despierta— dijo, mientras posaba su mano sobre sus caderas y movía su cuerpo suavemente—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Lentamente, el pequeño cuerpo empezó a moverse, extrajo su rubia cabellera de entre las pieles y dirigió sus ojos aún atiborrados de sueño hacia dónde procedía el sonido de la voz. Al comprender de quien se trataba, volvió a cubrir su cabeza con las vastas y cálidas pieles y se volteó hacia el otro extremo—. Te has equivocado de aposentos, hermano —dijo Tyrion con una voz cansada y un tanto grave—. La habitación de _Cersei_ se encuentra en el otro extremo del castillo, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

Por un momento Jaime sintió su rostro tornarse completamente rojo, pero ignoró el hecho de que Tyrion supiera la verdad sobre sus encuentros secretos nocturnos con su hermana y volvió a hablarle. —Eso ya lo sé —susurró, temiendo que las paredes tuvieran oídos y alguien descubriera para que había ido hasta allí a buscarle—. Es a ti, _gnomo_, a quien necesito.

El cuerpo de Tyrion, oculto entre las pieles, se crispó visiblemente al escuchar el apodo. Desde hacía algunos años, Cersei utilizaba el mote para dirigirse de manera despectiva a su hermano, para humillarlo. Cersei también tenía otras formas pintorescas de llamarle, era bastante creativa cuando de ofender a Tyrion se trataba; pero Jaime sabía que _gnomo_ era definitivamente el que más le irritaba, el que más le lastimaba, sin importar cuantas veces tratara de ocultarlo o cuantas palabras sarcásticas y crueles utilizara para defenderse de la afrenta. Pero se trataba de él, y sabía que Tyrion podía perdonarle casi cualquier cosa.

Por un segundo el cuerpo del enano se movió en la cama, sin dar señales de querer salir de allí, pero era Tyrion y como Jaime bien lo conocía, no pudo quedarse con la boca cerrada después de escuchar su mote "favorito". —Espero que no te sorprendas cuando encuentres estiércol de caballo en tus botas, _querido hermano_. Cersei aún parece ignorar cuál es el motivo por el que inesperadamente sus vestidos huelen a mierda, pero no es de sorprenderse, ya sabes para lo único que le sirve esa rubia cabecita suya.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jaime al escuchar la amenaza. Ya había sido víctima de Tyrion y de sus olorosas y desagradables venganzas hacía tiempo. Sólo una vez, desde luego, ya que él si había tenido el suficiente sentido común para no volver a enfurecer a su hermano. Pero no tenía tiempo para esto. —Tyrion —dijo con urgencia—, ya basta de sarcasmos y tonterías. Si estoy aquí, a esta hora, es porque de verdad necesito tu ayuda.

—Suenas desesperado… y preocupado —contestó Tyrion descubriendo su cuerpo, sentándose, aunque no sin un poco de dificultad en la cama—. Lo cual no es propio de vos, querido Jaime. ¿Qué sucede?

Sus ojos desiguales lo observaban fijamente. Tyrion, al igual que Cersei, sabía cómo leerlo completamente con sólo mirar la expresión de su rostro o escuchar el sonido de su voz. Pero no podía decirle que era aquello que le preocupaba. Todavía no. Aún no conocía la verdad, todo eran simples acusaciones de un bardo. Primero tenía que confirmar la veracidad de sus palabras y entonces decidiría si callar o hablar.

—Te equivocas, hermano. Es simple curiosidad lo que me ha traído hasta aquí y lo que exuda mi voz —se apresuró a decir Jaime, sin atreverse a confesarle a Tyrion lo que en realidad le inquietaba.

—Háblame entonces de esta curiosidad que te embarga, Jaime.

—La Boca del León —contestó Jaime sin perder tiempo, sin dejar de observar a Tyrion, detallando su expresión.

La respuesta desde luego no complació al enano. La Boca del León era nada más y nada menos que la enorme mazmorra de La Roca. El lugar donde su señor padre encerraba a sus enemigos, a todo aquel que se atrevía a desafiar su poder.

—Si no me equivoco, creo que tenemos prohibido visitar ese lugar, Jaime —respondió Tyrion, aclarándose la garganta, contrariado visiblemente por su solicitud.

—Lo sé, es por ello que he venido a pedir tu ayuda.

—Pero si padre nos descubre se enfadará terriblemente —dijo Tyrion—. No querrás desatar la furia del temible Tywin Lannister, créeme, lo sé por experiencia.

Por supuesto que no quería. Jaime sabía que Tyrion aún recordaba el cruel y humillante castigo al que su padre hacía tiempo le había sometido. A pesar de ser su hijo, Tywin Lannister no dudó ni siquiera un segundo en hacer que el enano limpiase todos los desagües de Roca Casterly, y esa era sólo una de las tantas afrentas que Tyrion aún no le perdonaba.

—No tiene por qué enterarse —se apresuró a contestar Jaime. Aunque lo comprendía no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una negativa—. Es muy tarde y en tiempos de paz no creo que padre disponga de muchos huéspedes en la Boca, así que no deben haber demasiados guardias vigilando. Además, he escuchado hablar de pasadizos secretos, túneles y cámaras que podrían llevarnos hasta las mazmorras sin ser vistos —dijo, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano—. Y estoy seguro que tú los conoces.

Tyrion guardó silencio por unos minutos, estudiando sus palabras, meditando su respuesta. —Está bien —dijo—. Pero primero dime que es lo que vas a buscar ahí.

—_Una canción _—respondió, y por primera vez, Jaime advirtió como el deforme rostro de Tyrion se tornaba confuso ante su respuesta, y su boca, siempre rápida y mordaz, únicamente trazaba una línea delgada, completamente enmudecida.

* * *

La oscuridad se cernía sobre cada rincón de los corredores del enorme castillo. El viento aullaba y se colaba por las ventanas, haciendo que las antorchas y las velas bailaran frenéticas en sus tenebrarios. Avanzaba en silencio, por pasillos espectrales, siguiendo el caminar desigual de su hermano. Cuando vio que se dirigía hasta la Sala de los Héroes, no pudo evitar contener el aliento. _¿A dónde pretendía llevarle Tyrion?_

Tyrion, como siempre, pareció percibir su intranquilidad—. Esta es la única sala que nos llevará hasta dónde pretendes llegar —le dijo en un susurró, temiendo que alguien pudiese escucharlo.

Sin perder tiempo o darle más explicaciones, situó sus pequeñas y rollizas manos en la enorme y pesada puerta de roble con incrustaciones doradas. El chirrido que emitió mientras cedía ante la fuerza de presión que ejercía Tyrion se le clavó como una daga en los oídos y tuvo que mirar atrás para asegurarse que nadie hubiese escuchado el estridente sonido. Nadie acudió sin embargo. Cuando giró sobre sus talones nuevamente, Tyrion ya le esperaba en el interior de la sala.

La Sala de los Héroes era utilizada generalmente como el salón de reuniones de su padre. Era como una especie de estudio privado, donde recibía a algunos de los grandes señores de Poniente para discutir temas de interés de la familia Lannister y, por supuesto, del reino. Estaba decorada de manera sutil, únicamente unos cuantos tapices y armas antiguas decoraban las extensas paredes. En lo alto del arco en donde se encontraba la chimenea, divisó un enorme mandoble de apariencia gris, aumada, pendiendo imponente como un poderoso trofeo. Además de la exigua decoración, la sala también disponía de una gran mesa en la que tranquilamente se podían acomodar más de veinte invitados y un austero buró personal. Estaba completamente organizado. Solo unos cuantos documentos en blanco se encontraban dispuestos de manera ordenada, con un tintero, un juego de plumas y el cuño de su casa a un costado.

Tyrion se encontraba situado justo detrás del escritorio. Observaba con detenimiento un gran tapiz estampado con un león dorado rugiendo sobre campo de gules. Levantó el tapiz y se metió bajo él, desapareciendo completamente de la vista de Jaime. Con grandes zancadas, el rubio se dirigió hacia donde se había ocultado el enano. Elevó el tapiz y lo encontró con una oreja apoyada contra la pared, dando suaves golpes, al parecer buscaba algo a través del sonido.

—¿Que buscas? —le preguntó Jaime, luciendo un poco confuso.

Tyrion continuó auscultando la pared. —La entrada —contestó, moviéndose por ella, sin despegar en ningún momento su oído o detener sus golpes—. ¡Y aquí está!.

El enano se separó de la pared dando un paso atrás, sin apartar su pequeña mano de ella. Después, ejerciendo un poco de presión con sus dos manos apoyadas sobre un segmento de ladrillos, Jaime observó como una parte de ella empezaba moverse.

—Ayúdame —le dijo Tyrion, y sin perder tiempo, se acercó hasta donde él y le ayudó a mover el fragmento de la pared que se desplegaba del resto del muro.

—Muy bien, ahora ve por un par de las velas encendidas y apresurémonos —añadió Tyrion mientras se adentraba en el agujero que había descubierto. Jaime hizo lo que se le ordenó, y al igual que su hermano se apresuró hacia la entrada secreta.

—Ahora debemos correr nuevamente la pared falsa hasta su lugar —indicó Tyrion. Jaime, sin embargo, no estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ello.

—¿No podemos dejarla así? Es tarde, ni siquiera padre se aventuraría hasta este lugar a esta hora.

—Eso es algo de lo que no puedes estar seguro. Además, nosotros lo hicimos, así que es mejor no arriesgarnos —respondió Tyrion.

—¿Y cómo saldremos nuevamente?

—Ya veremos —contestó el enano sonriendo.

Jaime lo miró incrédulo; pero como siempre, confió en el buen juicio de su hermano. Sin perder tiempo ayudó a Tyrion a situar nuevamente la pieza de ladrillo en su lugar.

* * *

El oscuro pasadizo que se desplegó delante suyo por un momento le dejó sin habla. Era cierto, había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo historias sobre los laberintos de pasadizos secretos que se ocultaban en La Roca, pero observarlos era algo completamente diferente y no dejaba de ser aterrador. No podía evitar pensar en lo que suponía el que algo como esto existiera y que llegase a ser conocido por sus enemigos, aquellos que envidiaban el poder de su familia. Era un pensamiento perturbador, no podía negarlo. Tyrion, por otra parte, parecía no prestarle demasiada atención a ello.

Una vez cerraron la entrada, el enano se aventuró hacia la derecha, sosteniendo la vela en su mano. Caminar por el laberinto a Tyrion no le supuso gran esfuerzo. Para Jaime, sin embargo, fue completamente distinto. Era demasiado alto para recorrer con facilidad el pasaje. A medida que avanzaba sentía que el espacio se reducía más y más. Era una sensación perturbadora. En ocasiones sentía que el camino quería tragárselo, atraparlo allí. La oscuridad desde luego tampoco hacía el que fuera más fácil avanzar; a pesar de la vela que sostenía en su mano, las oscuras sombras que danzaban a su paso le hacían imaginar seres monstruosos habitando en las profundidades de La Roca. Aún no estaba en la Boca del León, pero si existía un lugar en Roca Casterly que mereciera tal calificativo definitivamente era este pasadizo.

En silencio, continuó siguiendo a su pequeño hermano. Giraron a la derecha y con la poca visión que ahora disponía observó cómo repentinamente Tyrion se detenía.

—Ahí abajo —le indicó, descendiendo un poco la vela en su mano para que pudiera observar el hoyo oscuro que se abría a unos cuantos pasos de sus pies—. Sólo tienes que seguir la escalera tallada en la piedra. Creo que desciende unos cincuenta metros más. Cuando termines de descender, tienes que dirigirte hacia la izquierda y continuar el camino. Al final te encontrarás con una pared de piedra. Es falsa. Sólo tienes que empujarla. Saldrás en una de las mazmorras que componen la Boca del León. Está vacía, no te preocupes. Padre sabe del pasadizo así que no la utiliza.

—¿Porque me estás diciendo todo esto? —le preguntó Jaime, confundido—. Creí que ibas a acompañarme.

—¿Imaginas el esfuerzo que le supondría el descender por estas escaleras a un enano como yo? —se limitó a preguntarle Tyrion, con su voz impregnada de socarronería—. Podría incluso caer por ahí y partirme la cabeza. No, Jaime, esto será algo que tendrás que hacer tú solo.

Por un momento, Jaime dudó en continuar. El camino no se veía fácil y tampoco seguro. Pero entonces pensó en su padre, en el _Stark_ y sus dudas se despejaron. Sin embargo, si el camino suponía un reto para alguien como Tyrion, ¿cómo era que sabía con tanta precisión cómo debía aventurarse por el túnel? No pudo evitar preguntárselo, y de hecho, se lo preguntó.

—Desde luego, he recorrido el camino —le contestó Tyrion en cuanto se lo dijo—. Pero no soy tan tonto como para hacerlo nuevamente.

Al escucharlo, Jaime sonrió y asintió. No esperaba menos de Tyrion, después de todo, él era el más listo de los tres.

—Me esperarás aquí, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Jaime mientras se preparaba para su descenso, observando la oscuridad que se exhibía ante él—. No pensarás abandonarme aquí abajo, ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez aquella noche, escuchó sonreír a su hermano—. El que te parezcas a Cersei no quiere decir que pueda confundirte con ella —dijo Tyrion—. No te preocupes, aquí estaré aguardando tu regreso.

* * *

El camino de escaleras parecía interminable. Los peldaños eran demasiado pequeños, demasiado inclinados. Tenía que aferrarse con fuerza de la pared con su mano libre mientras descendía y sostenía la vela, ya que a cada paso temía perder el equilibrio. Su hermano no mentía, sólo un tonto se atrevería a realizar semejante recorrido. Con el pasar de los minutos sintió sus músculos entumecerse debido al tremendo esfuerzo, y cuando sintió que ya no podía avanzar más, su pie se apoyó en una superficie plana, una en la que ya no había abismos.

Tal como se lo indicó Tyrion, se dirigió hacia la izquierda. Extendió la vela para observar cuán extenso era el camino, pero la densa oscuridad le impidió conocer con precisión la distancia que se explayaba ante él. No supo por cuanto tiempo tuvo que caminar para alcanzar la pared falsa. El tiempo allí abajo era abstracto, impreciso, tan impreciso como sus pasos. Cuando la luz de la vela iluminó el muro adusto, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y agradecer a los Siete.

Recostó su cuerpo contra la pared que se alzaba adelante, imponente. Ante su peso, rápidamente comenzó a ceder. La abrió sólo lo suficiente, temeroso de que el suave chirrido que emitía la roca al desplazarse pudiera evidenciar su ubicación ante alguno de los carceleros que posiblemente pudieran estar de guardia. Al pasar al otro lado, agradeció la escasa luz de las antorchas que iluminaba sutilmente el lugar. Justo como Tyrion le había asegurado, se encontró en una de las celdas de La Boca del León.

Con pasos ligeros y silenciosos se dirigió hasta la verja de acero. Estaba abierta, y antes de aventurarse hacia el exterior, inspeccionó que el camino estuviese despejado. No había ningún guardia a la vista. En aquella extraña y silenciosa quietud que únicamente alteraba sus sigilosos pasos, la enorme mazmorra parecía inhabitada. Sin perder tiempo salió de la celda. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las palabras del bardo. La última celda en La Boca del León, pero ¿acaso sabía cuántas mazmorras había ahí abajo? La hilera de puertas de acero que se extendía delante de él parecía interminable. Súbitamente, en la lejanía, un grito ahogado inundó el espacio, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, haciéndole erizar la piel ante la repentina perturbación. Al comprender entonces de quien posiblemente podía ser ese grito, decidió acercarse más de prisa hasta su lugar de origen.

A medida que avanzaba, pudo percibir otros sonidos. Al principio le costó un poco identificarlos; pero la proximidad en la que se encontraba y su propia experiencia pronto le ayudaron a comprender que eran. No tuvo duda alguna. _Eran gemidos,_ gemidos de placer que un hombre infructuosamente trataba de reprimir. Por un instante tuvo miedo de continuar, de descubrir que era lo que sucedía. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de llegar a su objetivo, una voz conocida retumbó en el recinto.

_—Es inútil luchar. No te contengas, déjalos salir..._ —dijo la voz en medio de gemidos, en medio de sonidos que repicaban por toda la mazmorra—. _Grita…_

_Esa voz._ Esa voz. Reconoció horrorizado que no podía tratarse de otra que de la de su señor padre. Alterada un poco debido quizá, al placer que le inundaba; pero no tuvo duda de ello. Se encontró sin aire, por un momento le costó respirar... _Si se trataba de su padre entonces todo era cierto_, cada una de las palabras que el bardo había pronunciado eran verdad. No necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para comprenderlo. La revelación no pudo menos que tomarle por sorpresa.

—Grita, _Ned_, grita para_ mí _—la voz hendió el silencio nuevamente, acompañada de golpes, sonidos salvajes, hambrientos y desesperados que extrajeron a Jaime de sus cavilaciones. Con pasos rápidos irrumpió en la celda contigua. Apagó la vela y dejó que las sombras se fundieran con su cuerpo. Apoyó su humanidad contra la pared y en silencio se dedicó a escuchar, a ser testigo del terrible acto que cometía su padre.

Por los sonidos que se filtraban a través de la pared, advirtió que el Stark no estaba facilitándole la tarea a lord Tywin. Estaba seguro que el hombre estaba oponiendo férrea resistencia no solo por el débil eco de sus forcejeos sino por los sonidos penosos que su padre de cuando en cuando emitía. Cuando un golpe seco se dejó escuchar, Jaime no pudo evitar estremecerse de asombro. Mientras su padre maldecía, supo entonces que era lo que había ocurrido, y se sintió indignado al comprender lo bajo que había caído el poderoso León de Lannister a causa de sus oscuros deseos. Mientras lo escuchaba debatirse con el hombre se preguntó si podría guardarse todo lo que estaba presenciando, si podría continuar tratando al señor de Roca Casterly con el respeto que siempre le había profesado. No estuvo seguro de su respuesta, era imposible, con la sangre hirviéndole como ahora se inclinaba más hacia lo contrario.

Los sonidos que habían estado quemándole los tímpanos, eventualmente cesaron. No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, hacía cuánto tiempo estaba ahí, quieto, como si de otra roca se tratara. Escuchó pasos, el roce de la tela mientras era tocada, el sonido de la respiración agitada que lentamente trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—_Si sigues oponiendo resistencia haré que te rompan los brazos y las piernas, ¿entiendes? _—la áspera y agitada voz de lord Tywin se dejó oír. Jaime espero escuchar algún tipo de respuesta por parte del hombre que le acompañaba, pero únicamente el silencio se sucedió.

Su padre, sin embargo, no esperó respuesta de parte del hombre. Escuchó el chirriar de sus botas y después sus pasos resonando por el suelo. La verja de aceró abriéndose fue lo que segundos más tarde oyó, y no pudo reprimir la urgencia y el miedo que le invadió al advertir que su padre se disponía a abandonar la celda. «_¿Y si había llegado hasta allí por el mismo sendero por el que él se había aventurado? ¿Y si se encontraba con Tyrion?»_ Sintió un sudor frio, como hielo, derramándose por su frente.

Para su tranquilidad, advirtió cómo los pasos de su padre se dirigían hacia el extremo contrario de La Boca por la que él había irrumpido. «¿Acaso existía otra entrada secreta hacia este lugar?» Se preguntó perplejo, ya tendría tiempo para descubrirlo. El eco de los pasos cada vez fue más lejano, más débil; pero hasta que no estuvo completamente seguro de que lord Tywin había abandonado el recinto no se atrevió siquiera a moverse.

Permaneció unos cuantos minutos más en la celda contigua, esperando escuchar cualquier señal de parte del otro hombre. No obstante, nada ocurría. Parecía como si ahí abajo, en ese momento, el único habitante fuera Jaime. Sin comprenderlo, una repentina urgencia por precipitarse hasta la otra celda le invadió. Aquel silencio no le gustaba y quería ver con sus propios ojos si el hombre se encontraba bien. Justo cuando se disponía a separarse de la pared, finalmente lo escuchó.

_Estaba llorando. _Bajo, en silencio; como si no quisiera que la nada que ahora le rodeaba fuera testigo de su debilidad. Con el pasar de los minutos, sin embargo, el llanto que emitía fue haciéndose más fuerte, tornándose más y más desgarrador. Jaime percibió su dolor, su miseria, y sin saber porque él mismo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Deseó poder ayudarlo, _consolarlo_, pero sabía que lo último que el hombre necesitaba en este momento era su consuelo, _consuelo Lannister_. No tuvo corazón para abandonar el lugar. No hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que el llanto, los gritos y los golpes que sentía en la celda contigua cesaran totalmente.

Cuando el silencio fue lo único que le envolvió, salió de la celda y caminó hasta donde se encontraba encerrado el norteño. A través de los barrotes de acero observó en silencio cómo yacía recostado, con el rostro en dirección a la pared. Contempló por un momento la figura que se le presentaba. La luz era un poco tenue e incluso así pudo grabar en su memoria cada parte del cuerpo que se exponía ante él. Tenía el dorso desnudo, la espalda que se le exhibía era amplia y parecía fuerte, aunque estaba surcada por cicatrices. Tenía el cabello largo, oscuro y acostado como estaba pudo notar que le caía hasta los hombros. Estaba acurrucado por lo que no le fue posible hacerse una idea de su estatura. Mientras lo observaba se encontró deseando, sin saber muy bien porque, ver aunque fuera por un momento su rostro.

Recordando repentinamente que Tyrion aún le esperaba decidió entonces abandonar la prisión. Mientras caminaba de regreso por donde se había introducido, no pudo evitar volver su mirada de cuando en cuando hacia el lugar en donde hacía unos minutos había estado en pie. Tenía que regresar, _hablar con él_, pero sobre todo, tenía que hallar una manera de ayudarle. Mientras abandonaba la mazmorra, aunque el hombre no lo conociera, aunque ignorara su presencia y no pudiera escucharle, le prometió, _juró_ volver.

El camino de regreso de igual forma le supuso un gran esfuerzo. Antes de salir de la mazmorra se aseguró de encender la vela, así como de acomodar nuevamente en su sitio el pesado muro movedizo por el que había ingresado. Con pasos rápidos recorrió el estrecho corredor que le llevaría de vuelta a las escaleras. Ascender por ellas esta vez fue más fácil, aunque durante el ascenso más de una vez sus pies resbalaron por los finos escalones tallados en la roca.

Pronto encontró su mano tocando del último peldaño. Situó la vela en la roca y se dirigió hacia arriba, encontrándose inmediatamente con el deforme rostro de su hermano. Por la expresión que transfiguraba sus facciones se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado.

—Te tardaste —le dijo.

Jaime se sentó a un costado del estrecho corredor y descansó por unos minutos, recuperando el aliento—. Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba —simplemente le respondió, ignorando la mirada de reproche con la que el enano le estaba favoreciendo.

—Y dime, ¿encontraste la _canción_ que buscabas? —preguntó Tyrion con sarcasmo, observándolo fijamente.

_Si,_ quiso decir, desahogarse, hablarle con la verdad como ya tantas veces antes lo había hecho. Pero aún no era el momento. Además, tampoco estaba seguro de la reacción de su hermano, de los problemas que esta confesión pudiera desencadenar.

—No —se obligó a decir, esperando que Tyrion creyera completamente en sus palabras—. Ahí abajo solo hay oscuridad y silencio.

Tyrion, como siempre, lo observó fijamente con aquellos ojos bicolor en silencio, por unos minutos. Después, simplemente asintió—. Es mejor que regresemos, alguien puede notar nuestra ausencia —añadió, extendiendo su pequeña mano para ayudar a Jaime a levantarse, la cual el rubio aceptó sin vacilar.

Regresaron por el pasadizo secreto en silencio, sus respiraciones eran las únicas que perturbaban el ambiente. Mientras seguía a su hermano, recordó que habían cerrado el muro por el que habían irrumpido y esto sin lugar a dudas le preocupó.

—¿De verdad sabes cómo hallar nuevamente la salida? —se atrevió a preguntarle, confiaba en el ingenio de su hermano y sabía que no podía dejar una pieza tan importante al azar. Pero las condiciones, la escasa luz con la que contaban y la prisa que ahora les invadía le hicieron dudar.

—No —contestó Tyrion en completa serenidad.

La poca calma que Jaime albergaba, al escuchar su respuesta, se esfumó—. ¿Y cómo pretendes sacarnos de este lugar?

—Conozco otra salida. Es mucho más segura. ¿Recuerdas la habitación en donde se hospedaba mi nodriza?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—En esa habitación fue donde descubrí por primera vez estos túneles, desde luego, fui lo suficientemente inteligente para marcar la entrada y así poder salir por ella sin peligro de ser descubierto.

—Y entonces, ¿porque no usaste esa entrada en primer lugar?

—Porque creí que al nombrarte la Sala de los Héroes ibas a arrepentirte. Ya sabes lo poco que le agrada a nuestro padre que irrumpamos en dichas estancias.

_Enano maligno_—. Aun así te arriesgaste demasiado —le amonestó Jaime.

Tyrion se volvió y lo miró fijamente—. Un poco de adrenalina de vez en cuando no hace daño, s_er _—le dijo, sonriendo—. Además, la expresión de tu rostro mientras buscaba la entrada es algo que no tiene precio.

No le sorprendió escuchar su respuesta. Este comportamiento era propio de Tyrion. Jaime únicamente le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó su marcha en silencio, observando con atención las deformes piernas de su hermano zigzagueando delante de él, tratando de grabar en su memoria el camino; lo cual también le supuso un gran esfuerzo, ya que sus pensamientos continuaban perdidos allá abajo, en las mazmorras, con el Stark.

Vio como Tyrion se detenía unos cuantos pasos más delante de él. Jaime se posó a su lado, dirigiendo su mirada a la pared y observó el puñal dorado clavado en ella. Tyrion se adelantó un poco y presionó su cuerpo contra el muro. Ejerció un poco de presión y Jaime observó cómo pequeñas partículas de arena empezaban a resbalar por el oscuro muro y como este empezaba a ceder. El enano se detuvo un momento y le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación. Jaime entonces comprendió que necesitaba su ayuda.

Tal y como en la Sala de los Héroes deslizaron la pared falsa, atravesaron el pasadizo secreto y se encontraron nuevamente en el lado conocido de Roca Casterly, el lado que no se encontraba oculto entre sombras. Corrieron nuevamente el muro y Jaime observó cómo encajaba perfectamente en la pared de ladrillos. Permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, observando, tratando de encontrar una marca, una señal, _algo_ que le sirviera de referencia para una próxima ocasión.

—Es mejor que regresemos a nuestros aposentos. Ya casi va a amanecer —dijo Tyrion, a lo que Jaime simplemente asintió.

Abandonaron la estancia y se dirigieron en completo silencio por los pasillos del castillo que a esa hora continuaba imperturbable. Jaime, sin embargo, decidió acompañar a su hermano menor hasta sus habitaciones antes de dirigirse hasta las suyas. Cuando estuvo ante su puerta, le dio las gracias.

—Por nada —le contestó Tyrion—. Pero la próxima vez que no puedas dormir y quieras buscar canciones en medio de la noche, por favor, busca a alguien más, alguien que no te lleve por caminos tan peligroso y, desde luego, que tenga una voz más dulce que la mía.

Jaime sonrió y asintió en silencio. Dio media vuelta y continuó su camino hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a su destino, posó su mano sobre el lujoso pomo dorado y sin perder tiempo lo giró, sumergiéndose en la penumbra que reclamaba cada rincón del extenso espacio. Sin encender las velas, caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en ella, rodeado de sombras. No solía pensar en historias caballerescas, ni en caballeros de brillante armadura, pero justo en ese momento todas esas historias regresaron a su cabeza. Siempre había querido ser como el Caballero Bufón Florian, Duncan el Alto o Aemon Targaryen, el Caballero Dragón. _Un caballero de verdad_, que defendía y protegía a los débiles. Se quedó observando la oscuridad, pensando en lo que había visto y escuchado aquella noche; pensando sin saber por qué en _él_. Él era un caballero, si en realidad quería ser algún día tan grande como uno de estos caballeros de canciones y cuentos entonces tenía que empezar ahora, tenía que ayudar a quien en ese momento sabía más necesitaba de su ayuda.

Cuando los primeros rayos dorados del alba se colaron por su ventana, Jaime se descubrió sentado en su cama, con la mirada aún fija en el muro. Volvió su cabeza y observó por la ventana. La noche y todo lo que había tenido lugar en ella habían muerto, un nuevo día nacía y con el un nuevo presente: uno claro, sin mentiras, uno en el que estaba decidido a ser el héroe, a ser un verdadero caballero.


End file.
